Rasetsu
Rasetsu '(羅刹, Lit. ''"Man Slayer") is the last living member the Aragami Clan, a family of extremely powerful Onmyouji who were said to have descended directly from a being known as The Supreme Dragon God, who existed during the times of creations infancy and was regarded as being one of the most powerful known beings during his era. Ironically, it is also said that Rasetsu himself is the reincarnation of said being in spite of being the last remaining member of his bloodline, holding the infamous title of '''The Supreme Dragon Emperor(至高の竜皇帝, Ryu no MIkado), a name which he is both feared by his enemies and praised by his allies underneath. As such, Rasetsu is an extremely mighty being who has inherited the ways of Onmyoudou, his extensive understanding and skills in its practise having allowed him to long since transcend the traditional limitations of a mortal being, and enter a state of reality which he defines as "the highest plane of existence". He is a being from another dimension, a member of the original Lookout Crew, having gone through many trials and tribulations with them, but is shown to be neither an ally nor an enemy of the team of earth based fighters. Upon being thrown against his will into this universe with several others, he quickly proceded to do anything and everything he could to help it, discovering new and useful means of drawing out his dormant and long since awakened power and latent abilities. He assisted in the founding of The Neo Z-Fighters and currently finds residence upon Planet Gaea, a world which he himself is said to have created using the godlike powers that he has amassed during his time, being the founder of The Shinkoku Army and Shinkoku Itself, making him one of the most iconic and famous beings throughout the entire universe. Character Overview Appearance He's immortal and as such has an eternally youthful body and appearance, trapped in a constant perfect state of physical and mental prime. He has long dark hair which gives him the appearance of a stoic samurai-like person. He may change his cosmetic appearance at any moment due to his ability of magic materialization. Personality Harmless and otherwise docile, he is wise and insightful, having a level of intellect and understanding which is that of a man far beyond his years. He is dedicated to surpressing the nature of his savage powers. He is a very sagely and insightful person due to extensive monk training and enlightenment. Relationships History He was born as an orphan. Due to the power he held laying dormant within him, he was quickly seized by an adoptive father which sought to exploit his power for his own goals and selfish desires. Rasetsu became a member of one of the most powerful martial arts crime syndicates at a young age due to having been adopted into this family. He was trained constantly, brutally, and harshly, so as to develop and draw out his powers. Synopsis In The Beginning Rasetsu was one day watering the gardens on the lookout in his giant mister popo suit. The for some reason a giant orange storm cloud blew in from the distance. "somebody spilt a lot of orange juice" he said, but as the cloud came closer the lookout started to fall apart and become destroyed. Random wormholes in space and time opened up and he lost his favourite watering can which cost him 9,99. He was sucked into a wormhole with a random group of others and found himself smack bang in the middle of a field with a group of people some of them being familiar faces and some of them being people he'd never met before. Equipment Power Skills Natural Abilities Herculean Strength: '''Strength with no known upper limit. Rasetsu can generate enough force to easily repel or push back seemingly any amount of mass or density regardless of its size and weight. '''Unrealistic Speed: '''A body that refuses to adhere to the laws and limitations of the universe, Rasetsu is a being that can be considered at the very least, casually faster than the speed of light itself. '''Extreme Durability: '''Capable of not only surviving the collapse of entire universes, but literally existing within the "nothing" that remains, it seems Rasetsu exists outside of the concept of physical harm alltogether. '''Frightful Intelligence: '''Perhaps his most truly devastating ability is his intelligence. He is a skilled polymath, theorist, and philosopher with a level of intelligence which classes him as a genius among geniuses. '''Inexplicable Senses: '''As a man who is one with the totality of all creation, Rasetsu dominates his basic 5 senses and has a potentially infinite array of extra sensory perceptions in which almost nothing can get by. Combat Augmentations '''Muscle Mass Enhancement: '''To increase his striking power and strength, Rasetsu has the ability to increase his muscle mass to devastatingly huge levels, far beyond his original power. Rasetsu increases his muscle mass by sheer force of will, having obtained a body which he has perfect dominance and administration over, he can increase his musculature to the point that his body becomes a juggernaut among juggernauts, thus drastically enhancing any of his physical abilities pertaining to his muscles, including strength, speed, and durability. Larger muscles also mean the ability to hold even more amounts of unimaginably dense ki which can focused and generated by his infamous Dainichi Nyorai technique. Martial Arts Mastery Rasetsu has become what is known as "The Supreme Grandmaster of Fighting". He has mastered all forms of martial arts from his era as well as those before, and even has extensive knowledge of various secret and forbidden fighting techniques from dozens of planets throughout the far reaches of the galaxy. As such, he is commonly referred to as "Rasetsu, The One Alone who has Mastered The Art of Combat". He doesn't have a set fighting style. Instead, he uses his extensive mastery over countless martial arts forms all at the same time while in battle, his fighting style is fluid and mighty. Rasetsu has completed training in every form of martial arts fighting styles on planet earth, and has even modified them and made revolutionary improvements to them which have elevated their status and powers far beyond even what the greatest of grandmasters in the consecutive styles could hope to achieve at any point in their lifetimes. '''Aikido(合気道, Lit. "Way of Unifying Life Energy") A synthesis of martial arts, philosophy, and spiritual oneship. Being greatly versed in all aforementioned aspects makes Rasetsu a naturaly prodological genius in the teachings and applications of Aikido techniques and fighting forms. Rasetsu's unique mastery and usage of Aikido has been identified as "A way of Harmonious Spirit", a unique demonstration of fighting whereby Rasetsu eliminates the opponents attacks but also makes it impossible for his attacker to sustain injury. His Aikido his performed by blending his own movements with the movements of his opponent as well as achieving a unique spiritual wavelength with his immediate surroundings, achieving a perfect rhythm with the universe. Bajiquan(八極拳, Lit. "Eight Extremeties Fist") Baguazhang(八卦, Lit. "Eight Trigram Palm") Judo(柔道, Lit. "Gentle Way") Jukenpo(柔拳法, Lit. "Way of The Soft Fist") Karate(空手, Lit. "Empty Fist") Power Amplifiers Dainichi Nyorai Technique: '''Instead of utilizing the more commonplace, Generic Kaio-ken, Rasetsu has the ability to perform the awe inspiringly powerful mystic technique, The Dainichi Noyrai technique. What this techniqe is, is essentially allowing the body to return to its "primordial state" of perfect existence in which all things fall into absolute harmony within and surrounding the person. The state is achieved via a complete and perfect balance of mind body and soul which is reached through extensive mystical training and meditation. This subsequently allows the user to take on the properties of the universe itself, as he achieves a wavelength with all creation, essentially unifying him with it and causing him to become nothing less than the very vessel of the universe itself. Rasetsu will cause his ki to become infinitely dense allowing him to unleash forces as powerful as big bang explosions behind his fists without involuntarily effecting the surroundings, or allow his body to become as dense and durable as a supermassive black hole itself, and beyond. Nijuhachi Bushu '''The Nijuhachi Bushu(二十八部衆, Lit. "28 Legions Serving Kannon") is a highly advanced series of 28 mystical seals which were placed upon Rasetsu's body halfway through his training to become "mystic" under the guidance of the Kai's. During the maturization process of his power, Rasetsu's energy outputs became so exceedingly monstrous that he began to loose control, putting both himelf and his surroundings in danger. In order to prevent his power from surging out of control and putting the entire universe itself in danger, 28 seals were placed on different area's of his body, which function as power level restrictors, each of which seal away a vast portion of Rasetsu's true power, and each one sealing away a greater quantity than the last. Should Rasetsu encounter an opponent considered strong enough, Rasetsu can release one or more of the seals, causing his body to become bestowed with a sudden great amount of power. Releasing all 28 of the seals effectively brings Rasetsu to his "true" base power level, but is considered dangerous until he can control his newfound strength properly. Melee Combination Techniques Rogafufuken(狼牙風風拳, Lit. "Fist of The Wolf Fang Gale") A series of devastating strikes which take direct inspiration from how a wolf fights to kill and injure its prey. The technique is peformed by striking various parts of the opponents body at high speeds, something which Rasetsu has all but mastered. One of his most devastating and iconic combination attacks, Rasetsu inflicts severe external damage to the bodies of his opponents the likes of which can cause a heavy amount of bleeding and pain due to the unique shape that his fists take on while performing the technique, mimicking the fangs and claws of a wolf. Rogafufuken Sen(狼牙風風拳閃, Lit. "Blinding Wof Fang Fist") One of Rasetsu's deadliest combination attacks, it literally has the ability to kill those struck with it instantly. Rasetsu forms a unique striking method with both his hands and proceeds to use his immense speed to inflict extreme damage to a certain part of his opponents body in the space of a "flash". There is a short delay between when the attack hits and when the effects of the strike are yielded, a testament to how fast and precise Rasetsu is while engaging the technique. However, it is nearly assured that his opponent becomes immobilized at the least after receiving the blow. Movement Techniques Sonic Warp(ソニックワープ) A highspeed movement technique of extreme swiftness. Rasetsu moves his body from place to place so quickly that his enemies may be lead to believe he has performed some method of teleportation, as often times his body can only be seen when it has stopped moving and come to a complete stop alltogether. This is his infamous Sonic Warp technique, instead of leaving an afterimage, he moves so fast that he seems to disappear from sight and sense alltogether, making it impossible for his opponents to hit him or discern exactly where he is going to appear again. Zanzoken(残像拳, Lit. "Afterimage Fist") Rasetsu, being a master of his body is capable of moving so fast that he seems to leave visible "echoes" of his own existence behind, fooling enemies into believing that they may have the chance to strike him. Zanzoken is one of the most mighty and iconic aspects of his skill as a warrior. He has the ability to move so fast that the afterimages generated by him have become solid, meaning that his body is already long gone, and what his enemies have struck or done damage to is but a mere solid afterimage left behind by his extremely high speed movements. Taju Zanzoken(多重残像拳, Lit. "Multiple Afterimage Fist") Moving around in the immediate area at extremely high speeds allows Rasetsu to create the false image of multiple bodies, or "clones" of himelf so as to confuse and dissorient his opponents senses. He has shown the ability to create dozens upon dozens of different afterimages at one time, making it extremely difficult for his enemies to discern which of the images may be his true body. Even against opponents capable of sensing the ki of their enemies, the number and speed at which the afterimages that Rasetsu performs are shown to be extremely useful. Wild Sense(ワイルドセンス) Ever attuned to his surroundings, Rasetsu has obtained enough combat sense and speed in his movements to strikeback at his opponents immediately after dodging their attacks. This is useful for catching opponents offguard, especially those that rely heavily upon their ability to strike and do damage to their enemies at high speeds. Through using Wild Sense, Rasetsu can completely destroy and ruin the intended rhythm of combat and blows that his opponents may be focusing on at any one time, creating a vital and potentially huge opening for him to counterattack them and even finish the battle alltogether. Kaikai(カイカイ, Lit. "Instantaneous Movement") Transcending space and time, Rasetsu's true method of teleportation. Through the implentation of Kaikai, Rasetsu has the ability to traverse any distance regardless of how huge it is without so much as the blink of an eye. He can travel between towns, countries, and even entire galaxies through the usage of this technique if he wishes to do so, instantly teleporting his body to any location that he desires without so much as a single though. This aspect of his movement speed is easily the single most devastating technique that he has the ability to make usage of in combat. Non Lethal Techniques Kiai Gan(龍拳, Lit. "Invisible Eye Blast") Using his eyes as the focus of his ki, Rasetsu unleashed a sudden powerful surge of invisible ki which is characterized by the sudden bright azure glow that his eyes take on. The force unleashed from his eyes is enough to knock down entire buildings and push back large numbers of powerful foes at one time, although due to being released at his eyes, it is considerably weaker than his more powerful version, The Kiaiho. However, Rasetsu's Kiai Gan can also be armed to the point where he unleashes a ki so focused it completely disassembles his opponents on the atomic level. Kiaiho(気合砲, Lit. "Spirit Cannon") The more powerful version of the previous technique. Instead of merely unleashing invisible ki from his eyes, Rasetsu casts the energy out of his powerful body, unleashing sudden waves of force that can push back enemies or drastically change the trajectory of their attacks. Rasetsu's Kiaiho has been shown strong enough to easily destroy entire buildings and leave huge craters in solid concrete. Through continuous usage with his hands, Rasetsu may throw a constant barrage of Kiaiho at the bodies of his opponents and prevent them from getting close to him. Sodadan(双龍弾, Lit. "Spirit Shot") The kiai purposed for the specific reason of immediately knocking away all surrounding opponents and threats. Should Rasetsu become surrounded by a great number of enemies or attacks, finding himself incapable of moving or dodging, he has the ability to perform Sododan, which is essentially an omnidirectional kiaiho which immediately forced everything in his surroundings backwards and away from him at an extremely high speed and force. Useful against great numbers of enemies at one time. Mafuba(魔封波, Lit. "Evil Containment Wave") A non lethal energy wave which takes on the form of bright, lime green thick mist which forms a spiral pattern as it shoots towards the intended target. This technique allows Rasetsu to immediately seal anything with even the slightest bit of evil in it and disarm his opponents, usually meaning instant victory when evil opponents are hit with it. The Mafuba works by seeing the evil in the souls of the target, regardless of how tiny the sliver may be. The Mafuba reads that evil and instantly seals the entire body of the opponent into a specific form of Rasetsu's choosing. Physical Attack Techniques Ryuusei-Ken(流星拳, Lit. "Meteorite Fist") Using the Dainichi Nyorai technique, Rasetsu condenses his ki and punches massively, allowing him to unleash the force of quadrillions of hits in a single attack, each with enough force to at least pulverize a titan star as large as canis majoris. He can exceed the power through further ki density using the Dainichi Nyorai technique and unleash the force of omniversal explosions upon the bodies of his opponents with this technique. The last recorded number of punches released within the space of a mere attosecond was recorded at 250^140. Suisei-Ken(彗星拳, Lit. "Comet Fist") Instead of releasing his attack force in individual "meteros" Rasetsu instead focuses it into an energy wave released from his fist which takes on the form of a comet-like blast. The wave holds far more attack power than the typical Ryuusei-Ken due to being primarily composed out of countless meteorites which are released by the Ryuusei-Ken attack. The technique also uses the Dainichi Nyorai technique as a means of achieving its unimaginably gigantic levels of power, density, speed, etc. Youtou Hoshikudaki(災難剣星駆逐艦, Lit. "Calamity Sword Star Breaker") is the name of Rasetsu's infamous and iconic ultimate attack. Nicknamed "the sword that slays evil", the actual technique is not reliant on a weapon as its name suggests. Instead, Rasetsu uses his fist and "transforms" it to take on the characteristics of a blade. The technique is performed by Rasetsu thrusting his fist forward and unleashing an unimaginably dense, high speed "needle" of energy carried inside his arm which helps his fist adopt sword-like cutting properties, letting him smash and break down any enemy that stands in the path of the attack. Omnipresential Attack: 'Rasetsu has the ability to attack his target regardless of their locality or temporality within the totality of creation. An infinite, ubiquitous attack which reaches its intended target in other words. Regardless of where, or for that matter, "when" an opponent is, Rasetsu can still reach them with casual ease. This ability serves as a great weakness and bane to omnipresent beings as his attacks may stretch to and easily reach all imaginable localities, therefore attacking a being regardless of where they are, even going as far as allowing Rasetsu to shoot his attacks across the spacetime continuum itself. 'Dragon Fang: Physical Defense Techniques Sonic Sway: '''Using the gifted flexibility of his bones and muscles, as well as his furiously tempered, agile body as a martial arts master, Rasetsu has the ability to perform the sonic sway, an extremely advanced technique. This ability is primarily defensive and allows Rasetsu to easily dodge and evade the blows of his enemies at extremely close ranged, the likes of which would be considered completely undodgable by the standards of most others. By moving various parts of his body and swaying out of the immediate path of his enemies attacks, he can make himself ridiculously difficult to hit even by the standards of the fastest and most precise of opponents. Ki Defense Techniques '''Ki Barrier: '''Projecting his ki and having it become extremely dense and thin, Rasetsu can form himelf a makeshift shield which blocks out any and all incoming enemy attacks. The density and durability of the shield depends on how much energy he focuses into it, though they are all shown to be extremely reliable and powerful shields. He has shown the ability to create barriers of various different shapes and sizes, his incredible ki manipulation allowing him to instantly cast a spherical shield surrounding his own body from attack as well as the bodies of the innocent surrounding him, preserving lives even in the most destruction of encounters with enemies. Ranged Ki Attacks '''Bakuhatsuha(爆発波, Lit. "Explosion Wave") By using his ki to distort the geometric fields of natural elements around him, Rasetsu can create a sudden massive explosion which is capable of leaving a gigantic crater behind in everything that it impacts. It can be focused on many different points and is triggered by Rasetsu raising both his index and his middle fingers at the same time. Performing this may cause everything in his surroundings to be suddenly destroyed due to the sudden upheaval of explosive ki in the surroundings. Gekiretsu Kodan(激裂光弾, Lit. "Violent Rending Light Projectile") By throwing his hands together, Rasetsu pressed the tips of his fingers together and materializes a sudden concentrated sphere of energy inbetween his palms. He then proclaims the name of the technique and throws his palms forward, causing the yellow energy ball to take on a sudden high speed bullet-like wave manifestation. The moment it hits the enemy it creates a huge explosion wave and does immense damage to their bodies in the process, unleashing all the power that rasetsu has gathered the instant it reaches and makes contact with its target. Bakurikimaha(爆力魔波, Lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave") A straight forward attack intended for inflicting immense external damage to the bodies of his opponents. Rasetsu will raise his arms and open his hands, parting his fingers and thumbs and directing his palms towards his intended target. He then gathers an immense amount of energy and unleashes it in the form of a massive, wild wave of explosive ki which can hit and do damage to multiple enemies at one time, rendering them injured or worse most of the time. Tsuibidan(追尾弾, Lit. "Homing Energy Blast") Similar to his previous attack, however the Tsuibidan relies far more on energy concentration, as its special ability is to home in and chase after the intended target relentlessly and without distinction. It is a more dense, concentrated version of the previous attack which only unleashes its explosive force when it collides with its intended victim or somehow makes contact with debris in the surroundings, usually performed by an opponent performing flight manuevers to outpace it. Makankosappo(魔貫光殺砲, Lit. "Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun") A deadly energy wave which is purposed for high speed and finds its deadliness in its ability to pierce through the bodies of its intended targets. While performing this attack, Rasetsu while raise his index and middle finger together from a fist and raise their tips to his forehead. His fingers begin to glow and spark with energy, signifying that the attack is prepared. He then throws his fingers forward and unleashes a spiralling wave of energy at his opponents which moves at particularly extreme speeds. Once it pierces into the chest cavity of the opponent it instantly detonates itself and unleashed an immense explosive force, killing them surely. Kienzan(気円斬, Lit. "Energy Baze Razor") Raising his hand over his head and forming an open palm, Rasetsu allows his ki to take on a dense form, which creates a unique shape. The Kienzan is an attack which doesn't rely on its explosive power, but rather its speed, ability to be controlled, and its immense cutting power. It takes on the form of a spiralling disk with an edge of extreme sharpness which is achieved through the hyper condensation of Rasetsu's ki, allowing him to slice through most known material with ease. Kikouhou(気功砲, Lit. "Energy Control Cannon") A rather unique attack which functions in its ability to repeatedly pump out massive amounts of condensed explosive force. Using this technique, Rasetsu brings his hands to together and forms a diamond shape with his fingers and thumbs. Bright yellow energy then begins glowing at the center of the diamond shape and Rasetsu unleashes the attack. Though the blast itself is lacking in power in comparison to other attacks, its speed, and ability to be repeatedly fired without loosing its explosive edge makes it extremely useful against opponents that rely on close range combat. Dodonpa(どどん波, Lit. "Boom Wave") Rasetsu's counterweight for the various, wicked beam attacks used by opponents that intend to pierce the bodies of their enemies and inflict damage to their vital organs quickly. Rasetsu's Dodonpa is fired out of the tip of his index finger and does not focus on explosive power, instead it has extreme speed and thanks to the thin, condensed beam that it forms, it can pierce through almost any enemy and strike the dead in the heart or brain of he so wishes it. Masenko(魔閃光, Lit. "Demon Flash") Raising his hands over his head, Rasetsu cups the back of one palm in the other and manifests a medium sized energy sphere which acts as the focus of his ki in order to gather power for the technique. When the ki reaches its critical point, Rasetsu calls the name of the technique and throws his palms forward towards the directions of the enemies and unleashes a rather large energy wave from them. This technique is most useful against one on one battles as it holds great explosive power when detonated. ' Ki Tsurugi'(スピリッツソード, Lit. "Spirit Longsword") An extremely long blade of ki created out of Rasetsu's extremely dense energy. It is also the same move that was used by super vegito durning his blade with Super Buu. The sword extends from his arm in the form of a large manifested state of energy leaving many to believe that they are being attacked by another energy wave, deceiving them. However, the "wave" is capable of easily cutting and slicing through most materials in the universe due to the extreme density of Rasetsu's ki while he is making usage of the Ki Tsurugi. It proves to be an extremely useful and powerful weapon in combat and as such it has become one of Rasetsu's signature techniques while in battle. The technique can also function like a spear, capable of being extended over long distances and ack in the blink of an eye. Despite being primarily composed of ki, The Tsurugi is shown to fuction similar to both ane energy wave and an extremely powerful and deadly saber. For example, it is easily sharper and harder than any of the finest of earth made swords and can completely vaporize everything which is caught in its immediate path. Its ability to extend to seemingly endless lengths also serves Rasetsu extremely well while he is making usage of it, having the ability to take care of numerous opponents in a single sweep due to the extreme range it has in its blae. The Ki Tsurugi is actually shown to be one of the Rasetsu single most used techniqques and one of his favourite abilities, not to mention one of the most deadly. He is shown to be extremely skilled in wielding it, and due to the extreme lengths and sizes which he amplifies it to, most enemies also mistake it for it being an energy wave, as mentioned above, which often prompts them to try and take it head on, only serving to have their bodies severely damaged if not destroyed completely by the swords ability to vaporize everything that it comes into contact with. Rasetsu wields the sword mercilessly, slicing, stabbing, impaling, and skewering his enemies with the intent of slaying evil and bringing about divine retrubution to the wicked, however he only ever displays such a feverish behaviour when using the weapon against opponents that are universally acknowledged as the purest of pure evil beings in the entire universe, as he is shown to make usage of the technique frequently. In sparring matches, Rasetsu has demonstrated amazing control over the technique, disabling its ability to vaporize his opponents so the tsurugi is essentially non lethal. He is also shown the ability to extend and retract the exact length and density of the sword without so much as willing it to happen, another display of his excellent ki control. Being one of his most used techniques, The Ki Tsurugi is also capable of being easily dual wielded effectively and powerfully by him, transforming the ki in both of his open palms into powerful, and extremely long blades of pure dense energy. Bunretsuzutsu(ブレーンクラッシュハンマー, Lit. "Brain Crush Hammer") Raising his hand over his head, Rasetsu will unleash a large stream of ki which takes on the form of a round, guillotine-like shape. The wave extends high into the air before finally arcing downards and raining down on the head of the opponent, intending to split them clean in two. It is also a very deceptive move, making opponents believe it is another energy beam or ki wave when in truth it is an axe capable of slicing through their flesh quite easily. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack(スーパーゴーストカミカゼアタック) A unique and extremely complicated technique that only ki users of the highest order can perform. By using this technique, Rasetsu literally divides his soul and bestows upon it its own will. He then burps up the physical manifestation of said soul; a ghost. These ghosts are extremely useful and true to their name, detonate when Rasetsu commands them to, often completely destroying the bodies of the enemy from head to toe. Due to being "ghosts" they also can't be destroyed by any normal means or even harmed for that matter, as all attacks phase through their bodies. Influence of Rage Allowing his dormant wrath to surface, Rasetsu obtains a sudden extremely huge increase of power, due to the fact that his "mantra" affinity is wrath, his power increases constantly so long as he feels anger. As long as Rasetsu continues feeling some form of anger and rage in any case, his power level will continue to increase exponenentially without limitation, essentially granting him the ability to fight on par with and even completely crush those that would have previously outclassed him completely. Feeling enough rage is said to transform Rasetsu into an "Asura" which is a being of catastrophic power and battle strength, and is one of the key emanations of his "Para Brahman" physiology as The Supreme Dragon God Emperor. Illusion Manipulation Rasetsu has shown the ability to create various different kinds of illusions and mirages on a hypnotic scale. He may create simple or elaborate illusions so as to severely confuse and deceive his enemies while in battle, doing so by sheer force of will alone. His ability to create illusions is extremely effective and useful, and is such that he may completely cause his opponents and enemies to misinterpret their surroundings to the point of turning their attacks on their own allies. Genetic Abilities Dragon Eye(竜目, Ryume) The Dragon Eye is a mystical eye which occurs in specially "chosen" martial arts masters and their bodies. It is a mystical eye of a transcendant nature which is not fully known and understood by mortal beings, however, Rasetsu has done extensive research and undergone countless different studies and training methods so as to not only draw out the powers and true abilities of his Dragon Eyes, but also help himself comprehend and understand them. The Dragon Eye is shown to be a genetic ability limited to blood members of The Aragami Clan and is said to the root cause of their infamous name "The Clan of Dragon Eyed Monsters". Onmyoudou Usage The most fearsome aspect about Rasetsu's power. Everything in the universe holds some form of physical and spiritual energy, or Yin and Yang. Altering those forces allows Rasetsu incredible techniques and abilities which may be considered miraculous and out of this world even by the standards of the most skilled of spiritualists in existence. These are the fundamental applications of the Aragami clans infamous Onmyoudou, a manipulation of the all encompassing primordial energy source yielding potentially any cause to any effect through the creation and manifestation of numerous different techniques & abilities. For a vast majority of the series, Rasetsu never had the ability to understand or tap into the true essence of his Onmyoudou, however, after completing his mystic training in the world of the kai's his skill in onmyoudou is such that he can be classified among the single most powerful onmyouji in the history of existence. Telekinetic Powers Paralysis(金縛り術) By expanding his telekinetic range, Rasetsu taps into and severely disrupts the central nervous systems of his opponents bodies, rendering their control of movements completely seperated from them. This causes them to become completely and utterly paralyzed and incapable of fighting back against Rasetsu at all, using constant telekinetic binding to prevent them from moving their limbs or gathering ki in order to form attacks to fight Rasetsu with. However, the downfall of the technique is that once Rasetsu has restricted his opponents movements, he cannot move them from the place that they have been paralyzed at, as he himelf cannot move from where he stands upon restricting his opponents. Transformations : NOTE: ''For a shortened, summarized version of all Rasetsu's different forms and transformations, click here.'' Demigod Rasetsu Demigod Rasetsu(阪神, Lit. "Hanshin Rasetsu") is Rasetsu's first and foremost transformation, and th emost basic of the states of evolution that his dormant Dragon Emperor power has to offer. To activate this form, Rasetsu opens his unique 9th chakra, The "Black Dragons Ki Gate" which causes The Essence of The Black Dragon to shot down from the heavens and flow into his body through the opened Dragons Gate. This causes his entire body from head to toe to undergo an advanced form of transformation. The presence of The Black Dragon within him is chracterized by the sudden, dark black tufts of fur and unique ornate markings in the shape of dragons which grow all over his body and face. His hair is also shown to elongate, and the divine power of The Black Dragon entering him causes a magic materialization to occur, transforming his clothing into one of a ceremonial gods, being composed of primarily red cloth, including a red sash which threads underneath his arms and creates the traditional shape of a benevolent head nimbus hanging around ad above the back of his head. While in this form, Rasetsu's strength and power as a warrior is shown to take on an entirely different "behavior" which is said to be a direct physical manifestation of his ascendancy from mortality to godhood. He now has an uncanny control over himself and his own actions which now border on an exceedingly metaphysical and miraculous power. *'Overwhelming Power Level: '''Having abandoned his humanity in favour of godhood, it is only natural that Demigod Rasetsu's power rises to a point where is said to have "entered the realm of the gods" thus completely transcending the realm of mortal understanding alltogether, subsequently infinite by the human minds own standards. He has reached the absolute pinnacle of power, and as such there no longer exists an absolute finite amount of ki within him, as it is constantly rising exponentially, above and beyond that which was previously witnessed at any point in time. However, this only occurs via force of will, as the sheer might granted to Rasetsu while in this form is usually enough for him to take down most of his opponents without ever having to resort to a higher level of strength. *'Devastating Strength: Upon ascending to his Demigod Form, Rasetsu achieves an astronomically huge boost in physical strength. Merely tapping the back of his fist to an enemies forhead unleashed a delayed impact which reduced the formers face into a bloody, mutilated mess of its former self, perfectly splitting the victims head clean in two directly down the middle, and still having enough force behind it to continue splitting objects behind the victims body for countless miles to go. Asura Rasetsu '''Asura Rasetsu(阿修羅羅刹, Lit. "Rage God Rasetsu") Rasetsu's single most iconic and recognisable transformation, as well as the one that is used most commonly. Using his anger, the fury of the Dragon Emperor which is dormant deep within his soul resonates with his rage and severely upgrades his body on what is seemingly an instinctual reaction. As such, it effectively transforms Rasetsu into an Asura Demigod granting him powers and capabilities which are exceedingly godlike even by the standards of the most powerful beings in the universe. It seems that he is granted a level of power that is such that he may only be challenged by other demigods, capable of performing truly godly feats of strength, speed, and power, such as holding back the weight of an object far denser than a planet itself, and shattering it with a single punch. This form is characterized by Rasetsu's long hair suddenly becoming emblazoned in a bright, blinding white glow. Most of his clothing is shown to shed away in favour of allowing him freedom of movement in combat, a ceremonial sash threading underneath his arms and forming a unique head nimbs shape behind his head which characterizes his ascendancy to the state of a powerful Asura. His legs also become encased in a unique "mantranox" armor which is primarily colored golden, as the most common method of his attacks are shown to be through using powerful and deadly kicking techniques. His feet also become incased in a unique rather skeletal claw-like armor which proves to be extremely deadly and vicious to the bodies of his enemies. Hakaishin Rasetsu Hakaishin Rasetsu(破戒神, Lit. "Devastation God Rasetsu") When his anger peaks, Rasetsu's humanity bottoms out and he transforms into the deadly Devastation God, the most basic stage of his Dragon God transformation. Due to the sudden violent nature his ki takes on, most of his clothing his vaporized. His flesh and blood body seems to mutate or undergo an advanced form of metamorphisis which causes him to become far more serpentine in appearance, seemingly obtaining scales and a unique dermal armor on his body. His appearance is distorted, his head and face changing into a horrifying skeletal dragon-like manifestation, his hair morphs forming long bone-like protrusions which shoot out in various symmetrical directions on both sides of his head. In this form, any semblance of his previous humanity is effectively destroyed, his mouth splitting at the sides and showing his grim, threatening fangs, his eyesockets becoming empty, skeletal black spheres. The horrid appearance of this form is also reflected in the glaring change of personality that Rasetsu suffers upon entering this state, loosing his ability of speach, and becoming far more predatory and animalistic. He exhibits the behavior of a mindless berserker, his humanity overwhelmed by a blind fury, he does not hesitate to lash out in a rage against any and every living thing that dares stand in his path while in this state. A very impure monster, he does not distinguish between friend or foe anymore and willingly slaughters all before him without distinction or discrimination, the sheer power of the form letting him do so with casual ease. Gunshinhoko Rasetsu Gunshinhoko Rasetsu(戦争神咆吼, Lit. "Bellowing War God Rasetsu") A far more advanced stage of Rasetsu's Dragon God transformation, transcending the already immense power and strength of the previous state and elevating Rasetsu to an entirely new plateau of power. Having stabilized his wild, wrathful emotions from the previous state is reflected in his physical appearance, as he is shown to revert and become distinctively more humanoid than his previous state. His skin is shown to become dyed a thick dark black with multiple onrante markings on his body. His hair elongates heavily and changes from its natural black to a bright, opposite white in coloration. A third eye opens itself at the center of his forehead and is shown to grant him new and powerful mystical qualities for him to command through it. In this state, he's ki shows an odd, distinctive behavior, having the ability to solidify into clothing around his body, and create very real illusions of serpents, dragons, and other mystical/celestial manifestations around his body. These illusions are said to be physical personifications of Rasetsu's pride and wrath as The Supreme Dragon Emperor. The dermal armor from the previous form is shown to disappear instead opting to give Rasetsu a more humanoid appearance than the previous state, his facial features and humanoid characteristics being restored most of the way back to their original states. His body also emits a constant stream of violent, black bio electricity which is caused by the extreme density and high speed flow of his ki. While in this form, Rasetsu's personality and humanity are given back to him, but he is shown to be much more murderous, psychotic, and generally out of his mind while in this state, enjoying the prospect of battle and bloodshed, depicted as being even more cruel and sadistic when combatting his enemies, although he can now distinguish between friend and foe. Zanma Taisei Rasetsu Zanma Taisei Rasetsu(長老神, Lit. "Evil Rending Divine Titan Rasetsu") What is believed to be the single most advanced and powerful state of Rasetsu's Dragon God transformation. The form is characterized by its cosmetic appearance which seems to be an upgraded but controlled balance inbetween the beastly and more humanoid previous forms, granting Rasetsu the "Body of The Dragon God" and thus amplifying his powers extraodinarily beyond their original limitations, far surpassing the power of the previous form by simply unrealistic multipliers and power increases. While ascending to this form, Rasetsu's entire body right down to its fundamental level is forcibly transcended from something mortal into a true, unadulterated god of wrath and endless fury. This causes his blood to super heat and take on the properties, appearance, and heat of molten lava, which begins pouring out of his facial orifices and any other open wounds on his body at the time. The lava coats his entire body and solidifes into a unique red and black dermal armor similar to that he had in his first form, albeit heavily upgraded. The armor now has the appearance of something akin to that of a very heavy, extremely dense solidifed stone, similar to that which one would see left behind by cooled down or solidified lava that came from a volcano, primarily black accented by burning red hot accents, giving Rasetsu the appearance of something heavily reminiscent of a "Gohma". A such, Rasetsu's body now behaves like a Vlitra core, a single claw on his body being as dense as the very fundamental existences which holds together the fabric of all creation itself, his body having ascended above and beyond the meaning of a conceptual, abstract plain. His passive existence is shown to summon and give rise to the birth of "gohma" of various sizes and manifestations, all of which adhere to the standards of a hive-mind with the primary task of listening to and following Rasetsu's orders and will with machine-like obedience. *'Ridiculous Power Level: '''Zanma Taisei Rasetsu is a being which ignores, transcends, and shatters conceptually abstract standards, literally breaking the scale of everything witnessed before. Upon achieving full mastery over his Zanma Taisei Form, Rasetsu claims that the only reason that "''everything hasn't been wiped out" is because he is simply willing it not. His power ascends, or rather, transcends the concept of infinity itself, become so ineffably asenine that it can be deemed incomprehensible even by the standards of the most pataphysical of teachings and philosophies. Power so great that it isn't even worth mentioning anymore, let alone lending any form of understanding or insight to. His power upon entering his Zanma Taisei state is truly epic, capable of allowing him to challenge and completely overwhelm others that may themselves be considered mighty, having transcended infinity and everything imagined, un yet imagined, conceptualized, proposed beyond. With such a level of power, he can fight on par with literally any being that he desires so. Simply put his power is infinity itself, as well as being beyond the very concept, constantly ascending beyond anything previously witnessed the moment it is conceptualized. And..... Stats & Power Levels Transformation Summary Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by Grand Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asura Category:Role-Play